Live Learn Love
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: Four girls meet the BTR boys at a bar called Bourbon Street and then life takes an unexpected turn!
1. Who Is That?

Characters:

Isabella Williams and Kendall Schmidt (CoolDolphin42)

Megan McNamera and Carlos Pena (SmileySurfer22) (Also Lindsey's twin)

Margarita Lopez and Logan Henderson (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Lindsey McNamera and James Maslow (Lindseylou026)

AUTHORS NOTES!

(Sorry Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen I hope Logan is okay hes what I needed filled. Hope you enjoy the story!)

On my profile is a link to a drawing I did of Bourbon Street so you know the set up when I say certain things

PS I was literally at this bar last night, yes, I'm really 21 and I loved the set up and that's why I'm writing this, the bar is in Marquette, IL near Chicago, IL. So its really cool set up. Willing to take suggestions and, also it will take place after they meet this is just HOW they meet also the boys aren't famous, will never be, in this story sorry! ENJOY!

~*~Lindsey's P.O.V.~*~

My twin sister, Megan, was hogging the bathroom as I stood in the hall way of our apartment holding my blow dryer in my hand and lightly tapping my foot, I sighed. It was always like this on nights we decided to go out. Now 21 we decided to go to this bar with our cousin, Ashley, called Bourbon Street.

We decided that on black Wednesday (the day before thanksgiving) to go out. I heard my sister grunt as if she just messed something up.

I raised a fist and tapped on the door, "Come on Megan, we are already late because of you coming home late from work!" I said through the door.

"The bar is open until 4 am! We got several hours!" She said back.

"Don't matter Roxy and Margarita are on their way they want to go as soon as they get there and I'm NOT dressed or have my hair done!" I said.

I heard something hit the sink and the click of the door being unlocked she came out in a dark pair of jeans with pink heels on and a hot pink top that one side came off one shoulder. Her blonde hair was wavy and hair sprayed and gelled to stay in place.

"I didn't get my make up on!" Megan said to me.

"I have to get ready Meg go do it in your room, you got like 12 mirrors in there." I said pointing to her room.

"UGH!" she said collecting her pile of make up and going into her room and shutting the door. I heard a knock at the door as I went to close the door, "ITS OPEN!" I yelled. I saw Roxy and Margarita walk in.

"Sorry girls SOMEONE hogged the bathroom." I said directing that towards Megan's room.

"Shut up!" I heard from the other side of the door.

"It's alright." Margarita said digging in her purse from something.

"Okay give me a bit and we can go." I said smiling at closing the door. I blew dry my hair and straightened it, I brushed my teeth and got dressed in a white and black dress it was white on top and black sequenced on the bottom I put on black heels I put on my make up and when I was satisfied with my looks I walked out of the door.

Megan had emerged from her room and looked like she had been waiting for me the whole night.

"Oh no, don't give me that look, you hogged the bathroom for an hour and a half." I said she rolled her eyes and I looked at Roxy who was not smiling and scrolling through her IPhone.

"Are we going? Ashley is waiting for us at the bar." Roxy said.

I have known these girls since we where in 3rd grade so of course they knew mine and Megan's cousin. Margarita was in a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and was wearing black boots that went to her knee and a black tank top and Roxy was in a white skirt and a a brown tank top and brown heel boots their hair was down and blow dried and straightened I smiled with us all successfully dressed we piled into my ford focus and head to the bar.

My cousin, Ashley, Roxy and I had all been to the bar before so we all had Bourbon Street cards for free cover (what you pay to get in) for us and a guest.

When we arrived my sister whom always had money paid for valet parking it was pouring so we ran under the awning and spotted our cousin and said hello and we entered the bar, they checked our Ids and we where free and clear to drink. Ashley's boyfriend was at the sports bar area watching the Bulls game so we sat for a bit and watched but soon we got bored and the place was slowly starting to get busy so, we all went to the bar and ordered drinks.

I got a beer while the girls got mixed drinks, "How can you drink that crap?" Roxy asked wrinkling her nose at me.

"I happen to like this crap!." I said taking a sip of my beer. My sister nudged me, really hard.

"Hmm?" I mumbled with my alcohol still in my mouth. She pointed to a boy walking past the sports bar area he was a mexican looking boy with jeans and a Abercrombie top and an blue sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and his hand shoved in his pocket.

I swallowed my liquor and shook my head she was staring until he disappeared, "Such a pretty girl." I said looking at her and laughing.

"Shut up!" she said glaring at me.

"OOO... Hello!" Roxy said looking down the bar to a tall boy with long blonde hair and an knit cap on and a multicolor plaid shirt on with skinny jeans and piercing green eyes he saw her and winked at her.

She blushed and turned to us. I saw him grab his beer off the bar, take a sip and walk away.

I shook my head again and then I saw Margarita looking towards the door when another boy was waking in with short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a white over shirt and a a grey jacket.

"Oh my god, I need to go to the bathroom." I said rolling my eyes and drinking my beer as I walked I stood inline when I got out I was walking back to my friends when a boy slammed into me spilling my beer all over my legs and arms.

I turned around, "Hey you mother f... Oh my god, Bryan!" I said the boy turned around.

"Lindsey! Hey Krzysztof (- my friend literally spells his name like that it's pronounced Chirs-Toph) look who's here!" Bryan said a tall boy joined him at his side.

"Hey you! Come give me a hug!" Krzysztof said holding out his hands.

I jumped into them and noticed my other friends coming towards them, Larry, Curtiss and Dale.

"Hey you guys!" I said giving each one a hug.

"Hey sorry about spilling your drink, let me get you another." Bryan said.

"Thanks, but I'm here with my sister and Margarita and Roxy." I said pointing behind me.

'You're sister is here?" Larry said. "Did you Not just hear me." I said laughing

"It was nice running into you guys. Call me or text me later." I said walking away and waving.

It was nice to run into them, I don't see my friends often seeing as I work full time at Hollister in the mall. I joined my friends again and ordered another beer and we walked toward the dance area.


	2. Megan and Carlos

~*~ Megan's P.O.V.~*~

We walked into the dance area, I took a sip of my drink and watched everyone the DJ was playing an Usher song Roxy was swaying with the music when all of us spotted the boy that winked at her dancing with a girl she stopped swaying and in a Roxy way, had to go mark her territory she walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled and walked away from the girl he was dancing with and the looked like they exchanged a few words and he smiled and she grabbed his hand and they disappeared into the crowd of the dance floor.

"Well, like always, Roxy get her man." I said in my twins ear.

She shrugged as she often does and drank her beer.

I looked at my almost identical twin and saw her blonde hair and blue eyes and her, like mine, absolutely flat stomach from hours of gym time with each other.

The only difference was the way we dress I love girly clothes and she would be comfortable in sweatpants and a tee shirt and would live in it. Her eyes where also just a bit bluer than mine and mine changed colors and her hair went past her boobs and mine stayed fitly at just a little bit past my armpits and was a lot curlier than hers. Margarita was swaying to the music and Lindsey was taping her foot at the beat.

I turned around to see the people coming in and I noticed the boy that I spotted earlier with the boy Margarita spotted. I leaned over to her, "Isn't that the boy you saw earlier?" I asked her.

"Yeah, isn't he sexy?" she responded.

"I think his friend is cute." I said in her ear.

The boys passed us and one smelt like Abercrombie and the only reason I know was because I worked there.

They went to the bar and got drinks and I saw the one that Margarita liked spot us and tap his friend and point to us.

The other guy smiled and they started waling towards us, "Are they..." I asked.

"Uh hu." Margarita said nodding in no time they stood in front of us.

The mexican boy stood in front of me and leaned in to talk in my ear due to the noise, "Hi, I'm Carlos." He said pulling away and smiling at me.

I went to his ear, "I'm Megan." I said pulling away and smiling.

"Would you ladies like to dance with us?" He asked in my ear again.

We exchanged glances and nodded. They took us by the hand and lead us onto the dance floor.

Toxic by Britney Spears was playing and Carlos put his hand on my hips as we swayed with the music.

He was not a bad dancer Margarita was all up in her boy her one hand was draped over his shoulder and their foreheads where touching and they where dancing. Halfway through the second song I finished my drink.

"Do you want another drink?" Carlos whispered in my ear.

I nodded Margarita and from what Carlos told me Logan where still dancing so Carlos grabbed my hand and lead me off the dance floor and took me into a big room and up to the bar.

I ordered my vodka and cranberry and he got another beer I proceeded to take money out of my wallet when he looked at me, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Paying for my drink." I said giving him a look.

"No, I offered, I pay." he said handing a 20 to the bartender and I shrugged and put my money away and grabbed my drink.

"I do make my own money, I'm independent." I said as we sat to talk.

"I know, but I'm a gentleman and I'm not going to offer something if I don't intend on paying for it." He said smiling at me.

"So, how old are you?" I asked sipping my drink and wondering where my sister was.

"I'm 21. you?" he asked.

"21 going to be 22 in February." I said smiling at him.

"That's cool. So, I noticed you look like that other girl you where with looks like you, sister?" he asked.

"Twin. She's... interesting at some points." I said laughing. Speaking of twin I saw Lindsey walk by mumbling.

"Lindsey!" I yelled to her she looked up an spotted me and waived.

She walked over, "I swear to god if someone else spills my beer I'm not going to be happy." She said joining us at the little table we where sitting at.

"Really? Oh, this is Carlos, Carlos this is Lindsey." I introduced them.

They shook hands and Lindsey managed a small smile.

"Well, I got to go get another drink. It was nice to meet you. Meg." She said nodding at me and waiting bye to Carlos.

"Wow. You guys look a lot alike." Carlos said exchanging glances between me and Lindsey at the bar.

"That tends to happen with twins." I sad laughing he blushed a little.

"So, you think there would be a way for me to get your number to call you sometime?" He asked.

"I don't know, show me you can keep up with me and we will talk." I said winking at him.

His face lit up and I led him back on the dance floor and he was proving so far that he could keep up.

He was so cute he had an infectious smile it was perfectly straight and white.

I couldn't help but look at him. I took a few pictures of us and the girls and even ticked off Lindsey couldn't help but have fun.

I downed a few drinks and was starting to feel a little drunk.

Roxy introduced me to the boy that she had been dancing with, Kendall, and he seemed to know Logan and Carlos.

Carlos pulled me to the side, "So, you haven't told me if I earned your number yet." He said to me.

"Well... I don't know." I said smiling and looking into his big brown eyes and he gave me a small puppy dog face. I couldn't resist.

"okay." I said smiling at taking my phone out of my little clutch I was holding he smiled and dug in his pocket and took out his phone.

"Hey! We got the same phone!" I said smiling and pulling out my IPhone.

"That, we do." he said smiling.

"Okay, what's your number?" He asked.

"815-357-2215" I said watching him put it in.

"Is that right?" he asked flipping his phone over so I can check the number I looked.

"Yup. That's right." I said smiling at him. He smiled back, "What's your last name?" he asked.

"McNamera" I said and he put it in and pushed the call button, my phone vibrated.

"Oh okay! Whats your last name?" I asked storing his number.

"Pena." He said. I typed it in and stored his number.

I smiled and we went back onto the dance floor and danced.


	3. Margarita and Logan

~*~Margarita's P.O.V.~*~

The boy I was dancing with was so cute he had brown hair and brown eyes and this cute little half smile and he had an adorable name too, Logan.

So sexy. He wasn't half bad at dancing either and from touching his hips I could tell he was built too.

I had finished my drink and wanted another, "Hey, I need another drink." I said in his ear he nodded and we went off the dance floor and went to the bar Logan ordered another beer and I ordered my drink and he leaned over, "I'll pay, my treat." he said his warm breath brushing up against my ear sent a shiver down my spine and I nodded.

He payed the bar tender and we walked away and went and sat in the sitting area to get to know each other.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 21." he said.

"Do you work?" He asked.

"Yeah, I work at Armani Exchange." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Do you work?" I asked.

"Yeah, I work at Aeropostale with Carlos and Kendall and our other friend who's here with us." He said and looking around.

"Wow, so you've been in the same mall as me and I've never seen you?" I said.

"Well, it is a big mall." he said laughing I blushed a bit, "Right." I said.

"Well, don't be afraid to come to Armani and see me." I said smiling.

"I may have to take you up on that, so, you think I could get your number?" he asked giving me a cute half smile.

"Sure." I said smiling. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, "Hey, I got the Android X too." I said smiling and pulling my phone out of my purse and showing him.

"Hey, you do." he said smiling he rummaged for a second and looked at me, "Okay, whats you're number?" he asked.

"815-331-4568" I said watching him put it in and pushing the call button.

His number popped up on my caller ID, "Got it!" I said smiling to him.

"Whats you're last name?" He asked.

"Lopez, yours?" I asked.

"Henderson." he said as he put my name and number into his phone.

I stored his name and we smiled at each other.

"You know, I would like to see you outside of this place." Logan said to me.

"Well, why don't you and your friends come over tomorrow I think the girls would enjoy that." I said smiling at him.

"That, actually sound fun I get off at 3 and the other boys get off at 4 so, we should make plans for about 5." Logan said.

"Oh, but Lindsey doesn't have anyone to hang with when you boys come over." I said giving him a pouty look.

"Well, I can try and convince our friend James to come." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"That sounds good but hey, I think we should go find the others." I said looking around for my friends.

We got up and headed back to the dance room and I saw Megan taking pictures so Logan and I popped in and took a few with them and even Lindsey was managing to have fun.

Logan was being so sweet he bought me a few more drinks and he was all smiles the rest of the night so was I.

By the time I looked at my phone it was 2 am and we where starting to get ready to go.

Lindsey kept complaning about not having a guy so we just gave up said good bye to the boys made plans for tomorrow and left


End file.
